That Night At Number 7 Primrose Lane
by Miss Yrbantisba
Summary: A few select Death Eaters find out what happened to the Dark Lord on the night that The BoyWhoLived, lived.


**A/n: This is just what I think the situation may have been when the Death Eaters (some of them, the important ones) discovered what had happened to the Dark Lord that night. FYI, Agnese Yrbantisba and Mortius Travina are original characters of mine. They're both Death Eaters. Mortius is the narcissistic and comical best friend of Severus. Morgan is his daughter and Eliza, his wife. That being said, enjoy! Please review. I love 'em.**

The silence in Number 7 Primrose Lane was deafening. 7 Primrose Lane was stationed in a particularly neglected area of London. It was an abandoned house, like all the others on the street, and the outside looked as condemned and as dank as the others. The inside, however, was a Gothic mansion. It was expansive and held a large amount of grandeur, filled with many rooms and decadent staircases. To any Muggle who thought they had even a lick of common sense, the inside of the manor would seem entirely too big compared with the outside. But, they lacked the capacity to grasp the concept of magical space, and this _was_ the hideout of the most powerful wizard ever to live; the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters resided in Number 7 Primrose Lane. They had for the past 6 years. Tonight, though, it seemed to the Dark Lord's faithfuls that this was all to come crashing down.

Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphous sat on a red couch. Rodolphous was looking at his hands, contemplating, and Bellatrix sat next to him, a look of complete shock plastered on her face. Agnese Yrbantisba stood, pacing the wide, well-lit drawing room with her head in her hands, sighing anxiously. Lucius Malfoy stood by the fireplace, staring at the dancing flames and biting his nails. They all turned their heads towards the entrance to the room when they heard footsteps becoming louder and louder. Severus Snape and Mortius Travina burst into the room simultaneously, a grave look plaguing both their features.

Severus was the first to speak, and his news was exactly what they were all waiting to hear.

"It's true. There's no trace of Him anywhere, and the gossip seems to uphold some truth...the Dark Lord, as it is, is gone."

There was an outburst from almost everyone, and it was hard to tell who was saying what. Bellatrix let out an angry scream and threw a candle in its glass holder across the room and at the wall, where it shattered.

"This is your fault Severus!" she bellowed, as her husband gave up any attempts to comfort the angry and distraught witch.

Agnese just crouched down on the floor, breaking the pattern of her pacing, with her head still in her hands.

"Shit...shit...God damn it!" and she continued repeating a variety of curse words, and nobody really knew why or what she was thinking.

Lucius remained the calmest, and just turned around slowly, doubtful. He addressed Severus and Mortius in his haughty drawl.

"The Dark Lord, defeated by Lily and James Potter? A Mudblood and a blood traitor? It's laughable, really..."

Mortius interrupted, unsure how everyone would take_ this _part of the news.

"Lily and James are dead...they say it was...well, they say it was the boy."

"What boy?" scoffed Agnese, finally joining the conversation.

"Their boy...their son...Harry Potter," said Mortius in a subdued manner.

"What!" erupted Bella once again. "The Dark Lord, the greatest wizard the world has ever seen, defeated by a mere child! I refuse to believe that tripe. This is all your fault, Severus!" she reiterated. He looked offended and angry.

"How so, Bella?" he growled, baring his teeth. How dare she blame this on him?

"It was _you_ who told him of the prophecy! If you would have shut your mouth and minded your business to begin with, he wouldn't have gone, and he'd be here!"

"Oh, piss off! You would have done the same thing! Neither of us wants to disappoint our Lord!"

"I absolutely refuse to believe he's dead. He must be in hiding somewhere," she stated finally and resolutely.

Severus sighed. "Well, you're a fool not to believe it."

"I have to go. I'll be in touch," piped up Agnese very suddenly, Apparating out of the house from where she stood.

"Oh, just like Agnese to run out when things become difficult!" sneered Bellatrix, needy for someone to take out her emotions on.

Severus immediately jumped to the defense of Agnese. "She has a baby to take care of! Something you know _nothing_ about, of course...and 'run out when things are difficult'? I've witnessed that woman risk her neck numerous times backing you up, in particularly difficult situations. So direct your griping elsewhere, because she's not the one who's in denial."

Bellatrix let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a scream.

"Bella, calm down, please. Maybe he's right," said Rodolphous, speaking for the first time since the news was broken. This wasn't out of character, for he was a very quiet and reserved man.

"Oh, shut up, Rodolphous! I can't take this anymore from _you_, Snape, you filthy half-blood-" at this, Severus' face contorted to express pure anger, and he strode forward, hand on his wand. Mortius, thankfully, stopped his friend from doing anything. Bellatrix just smiled at her ability to set him off. -"We're leaving. I will, albeit reluctantly, be in touch as well."

Bellatrix Apparated away instantly, and a few moments later, Rodolphous followed.

Lucius turned from the fire.

"Well, I'd better be getting home, too. Narcissa will have heard by now. Severus, you're welcome to come back with me, eat dinner with us. Will you be needing somewhere to stay?" he said.

"Um, no, thanks Lucius. I'll just stay here for awhile. As far as I'm concerned, Number 7 Primrose Lane is still off the radar. There's no reason not to stay here," Severus replied sensibly.

"Okay, fine, have it your way. Stop by anytime you need anything." Lucius Apparated home, which left only Mortius and Severus in the large drawing room of the mansion.

"Eliza will want me home, too. And I haven't seen Morgan in days," stated Mortius to his best friend.

"Yes, Eliza..." said Severus, the disgust in his voice clear.

"Now, Severus. Be nice, mate. I know she's a Squib-" at this, Severus rolled his eyes and Mortius smiled like the suave, handsome ladies man he still was, "but did you see that rack?"

Severus gave him a look that demeaned his behavior. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Ah, I don't know, mate. My devilish good looks, I suppose. Are you going to come home with me? Morgan hasn't seen you in a while and she said she missed you..." said Mortius, batting his eyelashes overdramatically towards Severus.

"I hate you. She's a fucking baby. She can't speak," replied Severus, sneering.

"She told me with her eyes..." said Mortius childishly, pouting.

"I'm staying here. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow if I'm not busy."

Mortius sighed in defeat. "Fine." He Apparated away, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

Severus shook his head in exasperation. Alone now, he walked over to the fire (cleaning up the shattered pieces of candelabra on his way) and conjured a large, black leather chair. He sat down in it and stared into the fire a moment before conjuring a glass of scotch. He took a swig and began to think. What was he going to do now? Where was he going to go? How would he keep from being caught? And who would be his new safeguard?...

**A/n: Of course we all know the answers to the questions at the end. :) Hope you enjoyed. Review, for the love of Severus Snape, would you?**


End file.
